Reconstruction
by Shihodo
Summary: La guerre est finie. Naruto est devenu Hokage et doit se battre pour protéger et reconstruire son village avec l'aide de Kakashi et ses amis, sous l'ombre menaçante de Sasuke qui plane toujours au dessus du village. Les pairings (yaoi, hétéro, peut-être yuri) se révéleront au cours de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Reconstruction: chapitre 1

C'était un peu le calme avant la tempête, ou après. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment. Au final ce n'avait plus d'importance, les plaies étaient béantes et la guerre avait l'avantage de ne pas laisser le temps d'y penser. Maintenant ils pouvaient les lécher aussi longtemps qu'ils voulaient et c'était peut-être ça le problème. Beaucoup étaient morts, amis ou ennemis, tellement que ce n'était plus qu'une nappe de souffrance uniforme, la moindre vie perdue épaississait le brouillard, même quand c'était des ennemis vaincus ce n'était qu'une défaite de plus.

Naruto avait pris le poste d'Hokage, sans entrain, lui qui voulait une ascension pleine de joie et de gloire c'était la guerre qui l'avait mis là pour remplacer Tsunade dans l'urgence, après sa mort. La victoire avait été sans saveur et sans joie. Il n'y eu pas de fêtes, pas de célébrations. Juste des tombes sans corps pour les remplir et des pleurs. Puis le temps vint de reconstruire, pour soigner le village autant que pour oublier la douleur dans le travail. Le nouvel Hokage essayait de gérer du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation mais ce n'était pas un rat de bureau, il était mauvais disons le franchement, il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Shizune faisait son possible pour faire le travail, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le temps pour se pencher sur la qualité du travail administratif c'était le dernier des problèmes, on fuyait les conflits, c'était le temps de la reconstruction, des retrouvailles et du deuil.

Kakashi essayait d'aider comme il pouvait sur un chantier avec Yamato, mais à côté de ce dernier il fallait bien admettre qu'il était inutile. Il regarda les villageois travaillés un instant puis parti sur un soupir, il les gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les bureaux du nouvel Hokage. Il regarda la reconstruction du village avec un sourire amère. Finalement c'était un travail aussi concret que psychologique.

La tour de l'Hokage était presque finie, cette fois en plein centre de la ville. Naruto avait exigé qu'elle soit peinte en rouge vif, ce n'était pas très beau mais il fallait bien admettre que le message était claire : Kohnoha avait vaincu et ne se laisserait pas abattre par le poids des morts.

Des papiers traînaient partout dans les couloirs, peu de ninjas avaient été assignés à ces postes pour le moment. Shizune arriva dans le couloir d'un pas pressé, les bras remplis de documents, elle sourit d'un air fatigué à Kakashi.

« -Hello... Ça va ?, demanda-t-il, tu as vu Naruto ?  
- Salut.» Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'elle savait rhétorique. « Dans le bureau, encore et toujours... »

Il lui pressa l'épaule rapidement de la main pour lui montrer son soutien, avant de se diriger vers le bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte déjà entrouverte doucement. La tête blonde de Naruto dépassait du grand siège qu'il avait choisi. Il tourna son siège et regarda Kakashi d'un air surpris, visiblement il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver signe qu'il devait être dans un état de fatigue avancé.

« -Oh! Kakashi-sensei !  
- Sensei ? Vraiment ?  
- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure... Sensei... »

Ils se sourirent. Kakashi regarda Naruto plus attentivement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir depuis la fin de la guerre. Le tout nouvel Hokage avait vieilli de dix ans en deux. Des petites pattes d'oies s'étaient creusées aux coins de ses yeux, des fils blancs se mêlaient par endroit à sa chevelure dorée, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus mais un voile semblait s'être déposé dessus. La guerre avait pris son tribu.

Kakashi aussi avait vieilli mais son masque et sa chevelure déjà claire cachaient la majorité des dégâts. Il n'avait jamais été un homme coquet mais quand il lui arrivait de se regarder dans la glace il n'aimait pas voir ces marques même discrètes qui creusaient encore plus son visage déjà usé par les combats.

« - Alors comment ça se passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Naruto soupira. Son regard survola le village à travers la baie vitrée. Il se leva pour s'adosser sur le coin du bureau en face de Kakashi qui tira la chaise qui était près de lui pour s'y asseoir.

« - Tu sais bien comment je m'en sors, tout le monde le sait, je m'en sors très mal.  
- Ne dit pas ça, voyons, Naruto...  
- Ne m'épargne pas s'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas de pitié, j'ai besoin, au contraire, que l'on soit dur avec moi. J'ai voulu ce poste, maintenant je dois assumer... Quel gamin je faisais... Je m'imaginais des journées remplies de combats glorieux et de nourriture, pas ça... Finalement j'aurais dû devenir anbu pour pouvoir encore tâter le terrain. Me voilà enfermer dans ce bureau, à passer mes journées à compulser des documents auxquels je ne comprends rien, à ne pas réussir à faire le travail que l'on attend de moi. On dirait une mauvaise blague... Je suis la mauvaise la blague... »

Tout était sorti d'une traite, débité d'une voix amère. Kakashi n'avait rien à répondre, Naruto était un peu dur avec lui même mais au fond il avait raison. Le village aimait profondément son nouvel Hokage, seulement celui qui était arrivé tel un messie pendant la guerre n'arrivait plus à donner le change. Il lança un regard plein de douleur à son ancien professeur qui restait muet comme une carpe.

« - Je pense à démissionner. »

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

«- Non tu ne peux pas démissionner, ça serait donner raison à tes détracteurs et le Naruto que je connais ne ferait jamais ça. »

Cette phrase sembla allumer une petite lueur au fond des yeux bleus, ténue mais bien présente, comme si l'enfant plein de rêve tapait au fond pour ressortir.

« - C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas vraiment mon genre. »

Un silence confortable s'installa. Naruto regardait ses pieds d'un air pensif, un léger sourire remplissait son visage de douceur. Kakashi lui fixait le village les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme figé par une pensée surprenante.

Après un instant il se leva.

« - Mangeons ensemble demain soir.  
- D'accord. » répondit Naruto sans discuter.

Ils échangèrent un petit geste de la main et l'ancien anbu quitta la pièce.

Naruto se laissa encore quelques instants de calme avant de crier de toute sa voix.

« - Shizune ! »

Kakashi se dirigea chez les Nara d'un pas rapide. Leur maison avait été entièrement détruite mais ils avaient déjà reconstruits une petite baraque suffisante pour vivre pour le moment. Shikaku s'affairait à dégager les derniers débris de leur ancienne demeure. Il s'interrompit à l'arrivée du jounin.

« - Shikaku.  
- Kakashi.  
- Ton fils est là ?  
- Non... vrai dire je ne sais pas où il est... Il ne devrait pas tarder cependant, tu peux attendre ici. »

L'intéressé acquiesça et naturellement se mit à aider à déblayer le terrain. Shikaku ne dit rien mais l'attention le toucha. Ils travaillèrent en silence, échangeant quelques brides de conversation par moment.

Shikamaru arriva environ une heure plus tard. Il salua son père d'un signe de tête avant d'aller vers Kakashi.

« - J'imagine que tu es là pour moi ?  
- En effet. Éloignons-nous un peu veux-tu ? »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite construction et s'assirent sur le bord côte à côte.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette conversation ne va pas me plaire, dit le Nara en s'allumant une cigarette.  
- Je veux que tu deviennes le bras droit de Naruto.  
- Bingo ! Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, répondit Shikamaru d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Il ne s'en sort pas, le village a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés pour que le village s'en sorte.  
- J'ai toujours fuis les responsabilités, ce n'est pas pour devenir le bras droit de l'Hokage.  
- Le temps n'est pas aux caprices et aux envies personnelles. »

Kakashi avait été glacial, plus qu'il ne le voulait, il se le reprocha, il n'arriverait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait du ninja en lui parlant comme ça. Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir mais au fond il savait que le jounin avait raison. Ce dernier souffla en levant son œil découvert au ciel.

« - Excuses-moi c'était un peu dur...  
- En effet...  
- Écoutes je n'ai pas le courage ni l'envie de me battre contre toi pour obtenir ce que je pense être le meilleur pour le village. Si jamais tu t'en sens les épaules rejoins nous demain soir, Naruto et moi, chez Ichiraku. »

Sur un signe de tête il disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Reconstruction: chapitre 2

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, l'inquiétude et le stress le rongeaient de l'intérieur de jour comme de nuit, lui prenant son appétit et son repos. Son nouvel appartement était situé juste au dessus de son bureau au dernier étage de la tour de l'Hokage. Sa tour. Il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de ne dormir que cinq mètres au dessus de son bureau mais il n'avait pas osé faire un caprice, ce n'était pas le moment.

La pièce était vaste mais vide comme toute les autres. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires et les combats avaient de toute façon détruits le peu qu'il possédait. Il espérait bientôt trouver le temps de remplir cet appartement qui ne lui ressemblait pas et dans lequel il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Il laissa les draps en tas mais pris le temps d'ouvrir une des fenêtres pour aérer. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler du café. Lui qui n'en avait jamais bu il y a encore deux mois, n'était maintenant plus bon à rien sans sa tasse du matin. Il huma l'odeur du café moulu avant de le verser et de mettre la cafetière sur le feu. Il parti prendre une bonne douche froide espérant qu'elle le lave en parti de la fatigue et de la sueur de la nuit. Il s'habilla rapidement et glissa par dessus ses vêtements le manteau à flammes rouges traditionnel. Il ne portait plus le bandeau du village de la feuille. Tobi l'avait fendu pendant leur dernier combat, le tout dernier combat de l'Uchiha. Le blond avait refusé que l'on lui en fournisse un nouveau.

Un mug dans une main et la cafetière dans l'autre il descendit l'escalier qui reliait son chez-lui à son bureau. Shizune l'y attendait déjà. Cela ne le surprit pas, elle était toujours là quand il descendait. Il grogna en signe de bonjour, elle s'inclina légèrement. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, fit signe à la kunoichi de faire de même. Ce qu'il pouvait détester le protocole mais cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur alors il s'y pliait. Il remplit sa tasse puis celle qu'elle lui tendit. Ils burent une gorgée toujours en silence en regardant le village à travers les baies vitrées.

Leur rituel du matin était fini.

« - Bon!»

* * *

Alors que la réunion du matin commençait pour Naruto, c'était maintenant à Kakashi de se faire couler du café. Lui aussi avait mal dormi, à vrai dire personne ne dormait vraiment bien à Konoha ces derniers temps. Le ninja copieur partageait une petite baraque avec Gai et Yamato le temps que le village soit reconstruit. Ce dernier devait partir à la fin de la semaine pour son nouvel appartement et ses talents étaient déjà tellement demandés qu'il passait chez eux pour dormir quelques heures par ci par là avant de repartir au travail. Gai quand à lui était en mission avec Lee pour encore une semaine.

Après un frugale petit-déjeuner, Kakashi enfila ses vêtements d'entraînement et partit.

Il sauta discrètement par dessus la grande muraille qui entourait la ville. L'état d'urgence n'ayant toujours pas été levé il lui était parfaitement interdit de quitter le village sans autorisation mais personne n'était là pour faire respecter la règle alors personne ne la respectait. Dans une petite clairière qu'il lui servait régulièrement pour s'entraîner l'attendait Ino. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le jour d'avant et bien entendu il était en retard, mais à peine de quinze minutes se dit-il à lui-même pour se trouver une excuse.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque et le salua d'un geste de main. Elle n'avait pas posé de question en recevant le message mais ses yeux trahissaient sa curiosité. Elle était peut-être la personne que cette guerre avait le plus changé avec Naruto. La mort de Sakura au lieu de la détruire avait renforcé son caractère et son assurance, l'adolescente superficielle était devenu une kunoichi extrêmement forte, n'ayant pas à rougir à côté de son père mais une couche de glace c'était formé telle une carapace autour d'elle. Elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille polie et gentille, la faiblesse n'avait tout simplement plus sa place. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux blonds ayant opté pour une coupe courte qui mettait son visage en valeur et remplacé sa tenue par un pantalon ample noir et un débardeur de la même couleur qui lui collait au torse tel une seconde peau. Sa famille et ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais elle refusait de justifier ses choix et se contentait de vivre sa vie comme elle le sentait.

D'un geste du menton elle interrogea Kakashi :

« - Alors ? »

Kakashi pouffa.

« - On s'entraîne avant ou après ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu le sens. On peut essayer de faire les deux en même temps. »

Il acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à enchaîner les mouvements au ralentit, se contentant de taijutsu, pour remettre leurs corps encore grippés par les blessures en marche.

« - Il faut de nouvelles instantes dirigeantes à Konoha. »

Il marqua une pause.

« - J'ai demandé à Shikamaru de devenir le bras droit de Naruto, il a besoin d'une tête bien faite à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui sait réfléchir et gérer des organisations complexes. »

Ino se contenta d'un petit coup de tête approbateur mais rester concentrer sur le combat qui s'accélérait doucement.

« - Pour diriger les hôpitaux et la formation des ninjas médecins, j'avais pensé à Hinata. »

Cette fois la jeune fille réagit :

« - D'un point de vu purement technique elle est clairement la meilleure mais es-tu sûr qu'elle a les épaules pour le poste ?

- J'ai envie de lui faire confiance... Je pense qu'il faut la pousser en avant, si on lui montre que l'on croit en elle, je suis sûr qu'elle fera des miracles. »

Ino ne répondit pas.

« - Pour la police je pensais à Neji ou Shino. Mais si deux Huygas se retrouvent à des postes aussi importants ils risquent d'y avoir des tensions.

- En effet... »

Maintenant ils se battaient presque à une vitesse normale pour un entraînement.

« - Pour diriger les anbus j'ai pensé à toi. »

Kakashi dit cela sur le ton de la conversation. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ino lui donna un coup de pied si violent qu'elle le projeta par terre. Elle l'aida à se relever tout de suite après mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Ils se campèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée Kakashi, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Je suis jeune, je suis une femme, beaucoup de personnes seront opposés à ma nomination.

- Mais justement ! Il ne faut pas repartir dans les mauvaises habitudes du village, nous avons besoin de femme comme toi pour prolonger l'influence de Tsunade sur le village. De plus Naruto a besoin d'être entouré de ses amis, il ne fera confiance à personne d'autres. »

Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« - Le village connaît ton rôle dans la guerre. Ils savent que tu es celle qui a battu Kabuto alors que Chôji était mort et Shikamaru blessé. »

La jeune fille tiqua et croisa les bras. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses exploits pendant la guerre. La souvenir de la mort de son ami était encore trop vif. C'était après ce combat que Kakashi et elle s'étaient retrouvés à faire équipe au pied levé pour aller détruire les ninjas qui avaient servi de sujets d'expérience à l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru. Ils avaient accompli la mission à contre cœur, tuer des innocents n'était jamais un plaisir. Cela n'avait pris qu'une semaine mais cela leur avait suffisant pour tisser un lien solide comme il peut en naître seulement quand la mort plane tel un vautour au dessus de vos têtes. Depuis ils se voyaient régulièrement, surprenant un certain nombre de personnes par cette amitié improbable.

Kakashi savait que la jeune fille vivait mal les regards réprobateurs qu'on lui jetait à cause de son changement brutal d'apparence, lui qui cachait la sienne avec un masque ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il savait aussi que à l'heure actuelle Ino était sûrement la femme la plus forte du village avec Anko, mais contrairement à cette dernière la blonde était solide comme un roc et d'un naturel stable.

« - Je veux Yamato comme bras droit si je prends le poste.

- Cela me semble raisonnable et ça pourrait rassurer le village...

- Tu as parlé de tout ça à Naruto ? Et à Shizune ? Aux autres ?

- Non je pensais vous en parler à tous ce soir. J'ai invité Naruto à manger chez Ishikaru. Je ne pensais pas inviter Shizune.

- Fais le. C'est elle qui tient le village en main depuis la fin de la guerre, il serait irrespectueux d'agir dans son dos. »

Kakashi ne s'offusqua pas du ton froid de la jeune fille. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait la placer à ce poste. Il acquiesça, ce qu'elle disait était censé, il culpabilisa d'avoir voulu exclure Shizune.

« - Je m'occupe de prévenir Hinata et Shino et toi les autres ? Proposa la jeune fille.

- Très bien. »

Ils reprirent l'entraînement sans parler.

Une heure plus tard ils se séparent, chaque un deux ayant des affaires à régler.

* * *

Le soir même Kakashi et Ino prirent place légèrement en avance chez Ichiraku. Étant les deux seuls au courant de tout le plan du ninja copieur ils avaient décidé d'être là pour l'arrivé des autres pour éviter qu'ils ne se lancent dans des hypothèses farfelus en les attendant. Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres et s'installèrent autour de la table qui avait été mise à l'écart à leur attention. La conversation restait légère mais ils avaient tous conscience d'avoir été conviés pour autre chose que pour papoter autour d'un repas. Naruto arriva, regarda d'un air surpris la table, lançant un regard interrogateur à Kakashi. Shizune, la dernière invité attendue, déboula dans le restaurant juste après le blond ne lui laissant pas le temps de questionner son ancien sensei. Ils prirent place et un silence lourd s'installa. Kakashi était assis à une extrémité de la table, entouré par Ino et Yamato; Naruto présidait de l'autre côté, avec à ses côtés Shizune et Shikamaru. Hinata et Shino quand à eux étaient au milieu.

Kakashi prit la parole d'une voix assurée :

« - Je vous ai invité pour parler de l'avenir de Konoha. »

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et sembla parcouru d'un frisson. Le reste de la table resta silencieuse. Naruto ne réagit pas. Après que sa petite pause ai fait son effet Kakashi reprit :

« - Comme vous le savez les postes clés du village sont vides, il devient urgent de les pourvoir pour assurer le bon déroulement de la reconstruction et la paix. Je suis ici pour vous proposer une organisation temporaire que nous imposerons avant de la soumettre au vote du village d'ici quelques mois. Je compte sur votre image de héros de guerre et l'assentiment de Naruto pour que cela ne soit pas vécu violemment. »

Des regards et des murmures commencèrent à s'échanger autour de la table. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande ce qui sauva provisoirement le ninja copieur. Il recommença à parler dès que le garçon partit:

« - Voilà ce que Ino et moi avons à vous proposer. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin quand il mentionna son nom. Il ne lui jetta pas un regard, conscient qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son accord oralement mais il avait besoin d'un soutien.

« - Naruto je souhaiterais que tu prennes Shikamaru comme bras droit. Tu as besoin de son intellect pour te soutenir. Les villageois les plus âgés le respectent et sa famille est un appui solide. Shino j'aimerais que tu prennes la tête de la police. Ton caractère rassurera la population et tes pouvoirs pourraient s'avérer très utiles dans cette période trouble. Hinata j'ai pensé à toi pour le poste de médic en chef. Quand à Ino j'aimerais la mettre à la tête des anbus avec Yamato comme bras droit, toujours pour rassurer les ninjas plus âgés. »

Un silence de plomb, poisseux comme un jour d'orage tomba sur la table. Tout le monde fixait Kakashi avec un air surpris. Une fois remis de leurs émotions ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Le brouhaha dura quelques instants avant qu'une voix explose :

« -Silence ! Dit Naruto avec froideur. »

Ses pupilles s'étaient allongées et il tremblait de colère.

« - Comment as-tu osé monter tout ça sans m'en parler ! »

Alors que Kakashi ouvrait la bouche, Ino se redressa en tapant violemment sur la table. Elle regarda Naruto dans les yeux sans se démonter.

« - Il a osé parce que tu te débrouilles comme une merde Naruto ! Si tu avais choisi ton équipe de gouvernement personne ne serait intervenu ! Y en a assez de te ménager, faut se sortir un peu les doigts du cul. Si Sasuke arrive demain il va nous exterminer ! Tu t'en rends compte de ça ou tu crois encore que tu vas réussir à le faire changer d'avis ? »

L'hokage avança vers Ino a la prit par le col.

« - Tu ne parles pas de Sasuke !  
- Si tu voulais te nourrir d'idéaux il fallait devenir moine pas Hokage. »

Tout le monde s'était tu dans le restaurant. Le chakra de Naruto empoisonnait toute la pièce et étouffait les plus faibles.

Kakashi se leva et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Ce dernier lui lança un regard blessé et disparu.

« - Ino, Yamato, Shikamaru, convainquez-les . » Dit simplement Kakashi avant de disparaître à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Reconstruction chapitre 3

Après le départ de Kakashi il y eu un moment de flottement. Tout le monde regardait ses pieds Ino essayait de baisser un peu en pression. Le serveur arriva discrètement avec leur commande ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter. La blonde se rassit. Yamato fit signe au garçon de poser les bols brûlants. Ils brisèrent leurs baguettes et les frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Itadakimasu. » dirent-ils en cœur avant de commencer à manger toujours en silence.

Yamato se sentit obligé de prendre la parole en premier à cause de son statut d'aîné. Il soupira, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« - Bon j'imagine que Shikamaru et Ino vous n'êtes plus à convaincre ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« - Shizune ? L'annonce était peut-être un peu rude... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir il n'est pas vraiment du genre à faire attention aux autres...

- Bien entendu je ne suis pas ravie de me faire virer en public sans consultation préalable... Mais je n'en peux plus de bosser pour Naruto, j'ai déjà vécu la guerre sous Tsunade, c'est bon j'ai porté ma croix... Si tu acceptes le poste de médic en chef Hinata je serais ravie de te seconder. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune Huyga. Ses grands yeux lavandes étaient soucieux et fatigués. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche sa voix ne trembla pas un seul instant.

« - Je prendrais le poste si Naruto accepte la proposition et je serais ravie de t'avoir pour me seconder Shizune. »

Elle vit bien les questions dans les yeux de ses amis mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se justifier ou de parler de ses motivations. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ils ne se seraient posés aucune question et elle ne supportait plus la condescendance dont on l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers Shizune et elles se sourirent avec sincérité. Cela la rassura un peu car au fond elle n'en menait pas large, même si elle était sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

« - Shino ? demanda Yamato.

- Je suppose que si Kakashi me l'a demandé c'est qu'il a des bonnes raisons alors j'accepte, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. »

Le ninja copieur avait vu juste se dit Yamato, tout le monde acceptait son poste avec humilité... Peut-être que ça allait marcher au final. Il releva la tête en se sentant fixé. C'était Ino qui le regardait avec insistance.

« - Et toi alors ? Dit-elle de sa voix franche. »

Il dû réfléchir un instant avant de se rappeler le poste qu'il lui avait été proposé. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre Ino reprit la parole.

« - Si ça te dérange d'être commander par une femme plus jeune que toi on peut échanger les rôles tu sais.

- Oh non non, vraiment, non, balbutia-t-il, je serais ravi d'être ton second. »

Il se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille mais ne rajouta rien.

Shikamaru ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« - Voilà une affaire rondement menée... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles des deux autres. »

Ils repensèrent tous à l'altercation qui avait eu lieu à peine quinze minutes plus tôt et frissonnèrent de malaise. Ils poursuivirent le dîner et les conversations reprirent peu à peu sur des sujets plus légers.

Une fois le repas finit ils partirent par deux. Ino parti avec Yamato, Shikamaru avec Shino et Hinata avec Shizune.

* * *

Ino et Yamato marchèrent côte à côte quelques instants sans rien dire. Ils cherchaient chacun un moyen d'engager la conversation mais se connaissant à peine la tâche n'était pas aisée. Ils finirent par se diriger vers un des rares bars du village qui avait déjà ré-ouvert. Il était étonnamment vide, peut-être que les villageois n'avaient toujours pas la tête à se retrouver entre amis autour d'un verre.

Ils prirent place à une table et commandèrent tout les deux une bière. Ino fixait Yamato le visage neutre. Il se sentit rougir et se maudit d'être tant impressionné par les femmes de caractère. La jeune fille ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble. Elle prit la parole abruptement :

« - Tu es sûr que tu es ok avec le fait que je sois ta supérieure ? »

Yamato acquiesça.

« - Bien... Tu te rends compte que tu devras suivre mes ordres ?

- Oui ça me semble évident... Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'autorité et pas plus avec celle des femmes que des hommes contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, répondit-il d'un ton froid. »

Ino fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait vexé, avant qu'elle ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit il reprit la parole.

« - Un rôle de subordonné me va très bien, je n'ai jamais aimé les responsabilités et la lumière. »

Il appuya le dernier mot d'un ton sarcastique.

Ino le regarda dans les yeux, il soutint son regard sans agressivité.

« - Très bien alors. »

Elle leva son verre. Ils trinquèrent.

« - A la futur tête des Anbus...Peut-être... »

Elle avait glisser du mystère dans sa voix et gigota ses sourcils en regardant Yamato. Il rit à sa grimace.

« - Aahhh mon cher second je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette collaboration. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste d'ailleurs. Par ego sûrement, par devoir un petit peu. A défaut de faire du bon boulot je promet d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. »

Elle leva encore son verre en clignant un œil. Yamato sourit doucement, la jeune fille semblait essayer de baisser un peu la garde en signe de bonne volonté. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre, pour le bien du village comme pour leur bien-être personnel.

« - Finalement tu es un peu comme Kakashi, dit-elle d'un ton goguenard, pas très causant, plutôt du genre à fuir les responsabilités... Tu seras un peu une éminence grise en fait. »

Elle mima comme un incantation tout en continuant en parler.

« - J'espère que tu es plus ponctuel que lui en tout cas.

- Je ne suis pas comme Kakashi... »

Elle resta coi. Le brun lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre mais elle sentait qu'elle avait toucher un point sensible et ne savait plus quoi dire.

« - On nous a souvent comparé. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus charismatique que moi et qu'on n'est pas toujours très causant tout les deux. Je ne pense pas que l'on dise souvent à Kakashi qu'il me ressemble, dit-il en fixant le liquide tournant dans son verre. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. En effet faire la comparaison inverse ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit et elle s'en voulut.

« - Je suis désolée...

- Oh ne t'excuses pas. Je ne suis pas susceptible sur ce point, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant comme pour essayer de mieux se comprendre, de mieux s'appréhender. Il se dit qu'elle avait vraiment des jolis yeux, elle, se disait que son casque ne le mettait vraiment pas en valeur.

« - Je suis contente que ce soit toi mon second et je te remercie d'avoir accepter le poste.

- Ne me remercie pas, je le prends avec plaisir. »

* * *

Kakashi se dirigea sans avoir à réfléchir vers les visages en pierre qui semblaient veiller sur le village. Il savait que Naruto allait se réfugier sur la tête de son père quand il avait besoin de calme, besoin de réfléchir.

Il sauta sur la tête de Sarutobi. L'aura qui entourait le jeune homme lui coupa le souffle. Il ne jouait définitivement plus dans la même cour se dit-il. Il fut accueilli par un regard glacial qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux pour lesquels Sasuke était renommé. Il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus mais Naruto gardait le silence. C'était pire que tout venant de sa part, Kakashi avait l'impression que le temps s'étirait et pesait sur ses épaules de tout son poids dans ce silence insupportable.

Ne tenant plus il prit la parole :

« - Naruto... Je pensais bien faire... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond explose.

« - En m'humiliant devant mes amis !? Tu te prends qui ? Je dois te rappeler que je suis ton supérieur maintenant ? Tu as été mon sensei mais ça ne t'autorise pas à faire preuve d'insubordination ! »

Kakashi eu l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il était venu pour s'excuser mais maintenant il était en colère lui aussi.

« - Désolé, Hokage, dit-il avec mépris. »

Cette fois ce fut à Naruto de ressentir chacune des syllabes, détachées avec soin, comme une baffe. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sauta sur son ancien professeur. Le Jônin n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu. Ils volèrent sur une centaine de mètres avant de s'écraser violemment contre la falaise. Ils commencèrent à tomber. Cette fois Kakashi vit le coup arriver, il le bloqua et tira violemment sur le poignet de Naruto pour le retourner et lui faire une clé de bras. Le blond fit un plat sur le sol, son adversaire sur le dos. Le choc vida l'air de ses poumons. Le ninja copieur en profita pour le retourner de nouveau. Il le gifla, pour de vrai cette fois. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et commencèrent à rouler à grosses gouttes sur ses joues.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, totalement dépassé par la réaction du jeune homme.

" - Oh non. Naruto, excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas ! Bégaya-t-il. »

Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule qui se voulait rassurante.

« - Un Hokage qui pleure, on aura tout vu... Je suis ridicule...

- Mais non. Les sentiments c'est... normal ? »

Naruto explosa de rire entre ses lourds sanglots.

« - Les sentiments c'est pas ton truc, hein? »

Kakashi sourit doucement derrière son masque. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour rire et pleurer si sincèrement en même temps.

« - Non pas vraiment en effet... Je suis désolé, je pensais bien faire... Vraiment. Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Je sais... Et je sais que ce que tu as proposé est la bonne décision à prendre... Mais la prochaine fois parles moi en avant. D'accord ?

- D'accord... »

Le Jônin se redressa, tendit sa main vers Naruto qui la prit et se remit sur ses pieds à son tour. Il renifla et essuya son visage avec sa manche. Il redressa la tête avec un air étonné quand il sentit une grande main lui caresser les cheveux. Kakashi avait les yeux plissés par ce sourire qui lui était si personnel, le blond lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

« - Merci sensei. »

Il se prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait beaucoup grandi à la fin de son adolescence, sûrement plus qu'il n'aurait dû grâce à Kyubi et mesurait presque deux mètres. Sa carrure était aussi impressionnante, mais il avait encore l'allure d'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite ce qui malgré sa musculature développée renvoyait une impression de fragilité.

Son visage était dans les cheveux argentés de son ancien sensei. Il respira profondément cette odeur si rassurante. Kakashi était pétrifié, il sentait ses joues chauffées contre le torse de son élève, ses bras pendaient à ses côtés. Il prit une profonde respiration quand ils se séparèrent. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il fixa d'un air ahuri Naruto qui souriait, comme d'habitude, totalement inconscient de la gène qui rongeait le Jônin.

« - Bon je vais rentrer, je dois me lever tôt demain, dit-il. Tu fais le chemin avec moi ? »

Kakashi secoua la tête brusquement.

« - Non... J'ai encore des choses à faire, répondit-il d'un air peu convaincant. »

Naruto ne posa pas de questions et sur un geste de main disparu.


End file.
